


Betrayal

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Bromance [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of one shots centred on Raph and Casey's relationship since they don't seem to be doing as much with it in the Nickelodeon show as they did with the 2003 one. Can be taken as friend ship or romance. </p>
<p>Set in season two when Raph tells Casey about Slash and the pair relive old wounds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hi this takes place shortly after Casey meets the turtles, before Newtrilized. This also ties in with a Capril one-shot that I wrote ages ago. I really hope you like it and plz comment but no trolls. I do not own TMNT

Raph's POV

"Whoa! Cool room dude!" Casey siad as we stepped into my bedroom.

"Thanks" I smirked sitting down on my bed while Case started looking through my stuff.

"Awesome, you got the first two Terminator movies!" He said.

"You like them?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically "Are you kidding me? They're like the best movies ever!"

Add that to the ever growing list of things we have in common. I hadn't know the vigilante very long but it felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"What's this?" Casey asked.

I snapped outa my thoughts when I realised he was holding Spike's old enclosure.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I yelled causing him to flinch. I jumped off my bed and yanked it out of his hands.

I was shaking with anger as I placed it back as gently as I could manage. I carefully set everything back to exactly how it was before Spike...

Damn! Why of all things did Casey have to find this? Thanks to him I'd just about been able to get over Spike but now everything was flooding back. All the pain and guilt of what happened started to boil inside me once more.

"Look I'm sorry" Casey apologised "I didn't know that so much to ya. Do ya... wanna talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

I sighed. I didn't particularly want to relive what happened with Spike but Casey was going to find out about him sooner or later. Its better he hears it from me then one of the others.

I took a deep breath before telling the story "I used to have pet turtle- a normal turtle" I added when I saw Casey's face. "he was my best friend. I told him everything. But one day he got into the mutagen and he turned into this monster"

I clenched my fists in anger as I relived the memories. "I was so happy at first. He was my friend! Then he betrayed me! He tried to kill me and my brothers!"

My blood was a rage of emotions that were cursing through me causing me to loose my little self control.

"AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall causing blood to pour out of my knuckles and another dent to appear in the bricks. My heart was racing rapidly and my eyes blazed white in sorrow.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around ready to punch whoever it was when I realised that it was Casey.

"Whoa cool down man" Casey said "It's ok. I get it"

I scoffed in disbelief "How could you possibly understand?!" I cried.

Casey didn't seem impressed by my out burst "Trust me I do. Look I used to be best friends with this guy called Nick. I'd known him since second grade, he was like my brother. Then once when we were playing hockey he came up behind me when I was about to do my killer shot"

I could see the regret and pain in his eyes that mirrored my own.

"Then BAMM! I whacked his helmet clean off. The guy was in hospital for a week. It may have been an accident but it was still my fault. I get that the guy was upset but that didn't mean he had to switch schools an join those stinking Panthers! When he did that, he didn't just betray me, he betrayed my entire team."

Casey out his hands on his hips and looked me in the eye. "So yeah Raph, I do know how ya feeling. I know it ain't exactly on the same scale but that don't mean it hurts any less when ya beat bud stabs ya in the back"

I could tell he was just daring me to say anything against him. But I wasn't that stupid. I knew I was being an idiot. I guess we can add having a traitor for a best friend to our quickly growing list of things we have in common.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Nick" I apologised "And for going mental at ya"

Casey shrugged "It's Ok. We're cool"

He shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a moment before saying "Ya know I ain't gonna betray you right?"

"I know" I said honestly.

He smirked and we clasped hands before heading out to do what we do best. Kicking some bad guys ass!


End file.
